


The Bidding Club

by spnaph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnaph/pseuds/spnaph
Summary: Howard Stark, in his desperation, enlists the help of Steve Rogers a.k.a. The Captain to bid on and win his son at the Bid Club. The Captain gets way more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 442





	The Bidding Club

**Author's Note:**

> Added a new concept for the a/b/o verse. Let me know your thoughts and/reactions in the comments!  
> No proofreaders or beta readers so all mistakes are mine. Also, this is my first smut fic, so tread lightly ;)

"You're not gonna believe this" Bucky, his second-in-command burst in. He was fresh from patrolling albeit a bit dishevelled. Steve put down the newspaper and raised an eyebrow.

"What won't I believe?"

"It's Howard, the Stark tech guy, says he's bidding off his son on tonight's Bid Club!" He said in a rush. Ah, the Bid Club. Where New York's most elite bid for the highest quality of Omegas, Alphas and Betas. Omegas always reached the highest prices, what with their rarity and all. But Howard Stark never mentioned having an omega offspring, nor did he think they weren’t doing so good financially... He sighed and pointed a look at Bucky.

"Should I care?" The blond answered in a bored manner, crossing his arms at his best friend.

"You should. Because he's outside begging for help and we may want to accept it." Bucky pointed his thumb at the door. Steve signaled for him to let in the man.

Howard Stark, even in distress, oozed a certain aura of power and confidence. He had come in with who Steve presumed was his Beta wife, Maria. Both reeked of fear and distress but hid it rather well. He greeted the couple with a slight nod and gestured to the seats which they both took gratefully.

"You've heard, I presume?" Howard started. 

"Yes but I fail to see why I should care. I'm a very busy man, Howard, you know that." He heard Howard gulp. The silence in the room was deafening. Howard exhaled and looked at his wife for a moment before turning back to Steve.

"I need your help. My son," he shook as he conjured up a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe at his face. "I need you to win the bid and get my son."

Steve, still impassive, gestures for him to go on. "I still need an explanation, Stark." 

A small hesitant silence. Stark sighed and answered.

"It's my old business partner, Obie. He's gone obsessed over my son and he won't stop until he gets-- I need you to win the bid, so that it makes him legally yours. I know that you protect what's yours, Captain. I need you to protect my son from that vile man."

Steve pursed his lips, glancing at Bucky-- who only shrugged in response-- and then at the Stark couple both looking at him intently. Then, for the first time since they walked into the room, Maria Stark lets her voice be heard.

"We both believe that the safest hands are yours, Mr. Rogers. And we just want what's best for our son." She said with her chin held high.

Steve sighed and uncrossed his arms. "What you're both telling me to do, it's going to be expensive."

"We don't care about the cost, Captain. You do this and you'll have Stark Industries at your disposal." That certainly caught his interest. Stark Industries was a young Tech and Weapons Company but it's been at the top for almost a decade now. Having Stark weapons at his disposal? His Family's gonna be singing and dancing, that's for sure.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Okay? You'll do it?" Maria asked, hope in her eyes. 

"We will?" Bucky added.

"Yes, we will." Steve said with finality. "We'll go to the Club tonight and Bid on your son." He stood up and gave Bucky a side glance which the brunet understood and replied with a nod. “I’ll be needing his name. Bidding permits the use of, at the very least, his real first name as you well know.”

“Anthony.” Howard said as he nodded. Maria took the Captain’s hand and gave it several warm squeezes before smiling at him and going out of the room, her husband following suite. 

When they were only two in the room again, Bucky spoke up. "You're not the kind of guy to go back on your word, Stevie. What happens if their son chooses someone else?" 

"We'll see." Bucky sniffs at him with a smile. "I'll go tell Loki to ready a bag of cash then." And then he left the room as well.

In his lonesome, Steve stood thinking. He hadn't had a clue what the Stark heir looked like or what his name was. He was probably scared out of his mind. The only good thing about the Bidding System was that the auctioned person had to have voluntarily chosen to be auctioned off and they had the right to choose who wins the Bid. If you could call that a good thing. It was just choosing which of those rich strangers looked kind or tolerable enough. It was all legal, the rich and elite partake in the Bid to get themselves a new toy to play with. Some come to win a companion. And the auctioned people all have their reasons for selling themselves.

Steve thought to himself, what he was going to do with the kid. If he was an alpha or beta, maybe he could put him through school or put him to work with the Family. If he was an omega though, that would complicate things. Society hasn't evolved enough yet to allow omegas to be able to work. Maybe he could strike up a deal and have the Starks still care for the boy? He sighed again and went back to reading his newspaper.

* * *

"Well, we're here!" Clint exclaimed from the driver seat. Steve looked at his companions for tonight, Bucky and Natasha, before buttoning his suit jacket and stepping off of the automobile. As he got inside, Natasha slid her arm into his and whispered that she was going to check the candidates for the auction. He nodded and unhooked their arms. 

He was with Bucky when the Bidding started. The host had made his opening remarks and all the typical formalities with events such as this. The bidding began with a young beta female looking for a master. The Stark heir didn't appear until after the fourth auction.

"Up next... Oh this is exciting! Up next is a lovely omega boy named Anthony." There was a sudden clamoring in the crowd as this was the first omega of the night. Steve had been preoccupied with fixing his cuffs when he felt Bucky grab his arm.

"Stevie! Steve!" Bucky called frantically, almost shaking his companion.

"What? What's wrong, Buck?" he said shaking off his friend.

"Look-look! It's him, that's the kid" He pointed to the stage as the young omega came out. 

The room suddenly stilled, all mesmerized by the young man.

Steve couldn't take his eye off of him. 

_ How could someone beautiful exist? _ He thought to himself. He knew his mouth was agape but he couldn't quite care.

_ Mine.  _

His entire being screamed. 

**_MINE._ **

He grabbed Bucky by the arm, his grip tight. His eyes alight with possession and marvel.

"He's mine." He said. Everything else was a blurry mess, as if all his senses just dialed up to 11 and had decided to focus on the omega. He could somehow smell him from the sea of perfume from the crowd. The world was a great big noise except for the way he breathed. Nothing else mattered except to win this bid. He straightened in his seat.

"We're starting the bid at a thousand dolla--"

"Two thousand!" An old Beta exclaimed.

"Three and a half!" the Alpha woman from the front countered.

"Five thousand dollars here!" the beta twins in the back said.

"Ten thousand bucks!" an alpha from the third row growled out. 

"Mr. Thompson generously bidding ten thousand dollars!" The host finally managed to get a word in. "Going once? Going Twi--"

"Fifty thousand dollars." Steve said firmly. He looked nowhere but at the omega on stage. On his peripherals, he saw Bucky lean back on his seat with a slight grin.

"F-Fifty thousand dollars from Captain Rogers!" the host looked fearful and shocked. He hadn't expected the Captain to come tonight or to bid at all. He regained his composure and looked over the crowd who had been silenced by one of the most powerful men in New York. He couldn't blame them. 

"Fifty thousand for the omega Anthony! Going once, twice--" he grabbed the small mallet and pounded at his podium "Bidding for Anthony is now over" he exclaimed and then turned to the omega. A few hushed whispers and a nod from the young man was all anyone else could gather. Steve continued to stare at Anthony and by chance, managed to hold his gaze. Warm chocolate orbs that glitter like the always moving sea's reflection of the sunset. An electric hum started within the depths of his chest. The omega blushed a beautiful shade of red and ducked his head, breaking their gaze. What seemed like a short moment felt like an eternity, as he waited for the final verdict. 

The host held out a hand to escort the omega down the stage. "Anthony has chosen his winner. Anthony, if you would" he said, urging the man to go on.

Anthony despite looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, held his head high as he moved toward his chosen. He stopped mere moments away from Steve as he proclaimed his choice.

"It would be an honor to be yours, Alpha." He said with a slight bow. 

Everything inside of Steve howled at the proclamation. It took all of his power to stop himself from embarrassing himself by letting his instincts take over. He stood up, towering over his new omega, and bowed. "It would be an honor to call you mine." The rest of the crowd applauded the win and sorted themselves before the next bid began.

Steve offered his arm to his new omega and signaled Bucky who stood up to go sort the payment but not before a muttered “Big Daddy ain’t gonna like how you’re eyeballin’ his kid”.

Tony looped his arm around his new alpha and together they walked out of the bidding hall. Outside was Natasha waiting for them. She wore a knowing smirk before holding out a hand for the omega.

"It's very nice to see you as one of ours, Tony" she said as she pulled him into a hug which was returned tightly. The smile on his face melted Steve's heart. What he would do to always have this omega look at him like that. Natasha said a few more words before heading out to collect Bucky. 

"Tony? Is that what you prefer to be called then, doll?" he asked after several moments.

"Would that be okay? Umm, alpha?" he asked.

"Of course, Tony" Steve gave him a smile as he held him closer. A few more moments passed before Steve offered, "You can call me Steve, if you're more comfortable with that."

"Okay," Tony replied. "Okay, Steve." He followed with a small smile.

As they waited on their other companions, Steve reveled in the electric hum he felt with his omega beside him. The fear and distress Tony had been feeling earlier was still there but muted. Bucky and Natasha came back with the certificate of winning the bid and together, they all went back to their car.

* * *

The drive back to their apartment was filled with chatter from Natasha, Clint and Tony. As it turned out, Tony was quite the chatterbox and had a tendency to word vomit. Steve liked that the omega was starting to grow more comfortable around them.

When they arrived at the apartment, Steve took Tony by the hand and guided him inside, earning an adorable blush from the smaller man. Once inside, the others went their separate ways to give the two some time for themselves. Steve thought he saw Bucky and Clint give him kissy faces before running away.

"Tony," he called the attention of the omega who had been looking around the room. He studied the brunet for a while, trying to memorize every detail. He and Tony had only known each other for a few hours and chances are, Tony would either decline a bond with him or ask to wait until he's ready. Both choices Steve was alright with. He didn't want to hurt or push away the omega. He waited for Tony to look at him before continuing.

"I'll have your parents called tomorrow, and we'll see if everyone's around so I can properly introduce you the day after that. But tonight," he said as he rubbed the length of Tony's smooth arms, "Well, tonight is how you want it to go."

Tony's eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up. He hadn't been expecting this, clearly. He searched the blue eyes for any hint of sarcasm or insincerity. He found none but still didn't know how to respond.

He honestly wasn't expecting such a man to have won him, and he hadn't expected everything to be so relaxed and open. When his father suggested him to bid himself at the Club, he was just thinking of coming under ownership of anyone who was decent and not at all like his no-good Uncle Obie. He had just wanted to be legally unavailable so that Obie wouldn't think of anything as drastic and horrifying as Heat Claiming. 

Meeting the Captain, Steve, was completely out of the left field. Who knew one of the most powerful men in New York, both as a Police Captain and as Pack Head of the infamous mob, the Commandos, was so gentle and kind. He'd been talking nonstop in the car earlier and wasn't reprimanded once. Add to that, he wasn't too bad to look at. Steve was also incredibly buff, bigger than Tony was, and had a very handsome face. If he decides not to do anything with the blond tonight, he thinks he'd be allowed. And if he did decide to bond, he thinks he'd be taken care of here. 

The mere thought of doing anything with Steve sends shivers throughout his body. The electric hum he'd been feeling since he locked gazes with the Captain back at the club had his body on the fritz. He'd never felt this way before, like they're bodies wanted nothing but to feel each other more closely. 

He looked up at Steve once again, seeing the blond just waiting for his response. He steeled himself and breathed heavily.

"I've said it before, at the Club I mean," he knelt down before Steve and raised his head, " it would be an honor to be yours, Alpha" 

The Alpha's eyes dilated even more. His hands ached to roam the omega's body but he settled them on those reddened cheeks. He wanted to scream out and dance like a mad man, he was so happy! He could feel his hands tremble with excitement and he thinks Tony could probably feel him shake too. He smiled down at his omega as he rubbed those cheeks.

"We'll get to our oath taking later on but," he couldn't contain the bubbling laughter as he spoke "I, too, would be honored to be yours, Omega." He offered his hands as he guided his omega to stand.

"Now rise, darling one. We have much to talk about."

As they walked back to Steve's room, they came upon Natasha who had clearly been waiting for them to finish talking. She wore a serious face and her stance was stiff. Her gaze locked on Steve has the two approached her. 

"Captain." she greeted

"Widow. Do you need something?" he responded

"I need your word."

"My word for what?"

"Your word that should you bond with Tony, that he is taken care and safe in your care. That nothing will harm him as long as he is yours." she stared Steve head on as she challenged her pack head. Steve wanted to growl at her and shove her back but he reeled his instincts in. He couldn't hurt a pack mate, especially one that clearly only had his omega's best interests. He exhaled deeply as he calmed himself down.

"You have my word, Natasha." he felt Tony squeeze his arm and turned to look at the brunet. Tony was blushing but he was also smiling widely. Satisfied with how he had handled his friend's threat.

Natasha seemed content as well as she just nodded at Steve and smiled adoringly at Tony. The beta then on her way, giving one last squeeze to both Steve and Tony’s arms. 

They finally went inside Steve’s room, the older man urging Tony to take a seat on the bed. The omega sat with a bounce, surprised at how soft it was. Steve hid a chuckle as he sat beside his almost-mate. 

“So” he started, Tony stared at him with a flush on his cheeks before echoing back the word. Steve coughed into his hand.

“Do you have any experience with this? Be honest, Tony. I need you to be absolutely sure and comfortable with this.” Steve said seriously. Tony blushed and huffed, taking courage.

“I’ve used toys before to get through my heats but—“ he pouted slightly causing Steve to grip the bed covers tightly.

By the gods, was this omega adorable.

“but, Dad is really, REALLY, strict about who I hang out with. So I, umm, I’ve never done it with anyone in and outside of my heats” he finished with his face completely red and biting his soft, plump bottom lip. And Steve didn’t think he ever met anyone so innocently seductive. He observed the young man and reached out for Tony’s chin. 

“Thank you for being honest with me. I’m honored to be your first” he said, sealing it with a soft kiss.

Tony’s lips felt so soft, skin smooth with a few hairs on his chin he was fashioning. Steve opened his eyes first and was greeted by Tony’s lashes resting on his cheeks. The other man slowly raised his eyes with an “Oh”, his skin still buzzing. 

“That was nice” Tony whispered.

“Yeah?” Steve whispered back.

“I want another one” he replied as he put arms around the older man’s broad shoulders.

“As many as you want, darling” steve smiled into another kiss.

They made out on Steve’s bed for several long moments, familiarizing each other’s taste. Hands wandering, exploring the other’s bodies. The buzzing on their skins thrumming, each patch of exposed skin set off a static shock that seemed to goad them into heavier petting. Steve let his hands wander lower, curious fingers teasing the skin underneath clothes. His thumb came across a nub and started playing with it, earning a stuttered gasp. Steve lowered his other hand to slip under Tony’s shirt and pinched the other nub, already stiffening. Tony was audibly gasping and writhing, the sensitivity in his nipples a surprise to him. Steve ducked his head as he lifted Tony’s shirt, taking in a stiff nub into his mouth. The panting from the other man, setting his already buzzing skin aflame. He could feel the heat coming off of Tony as he bit and swirled his tongue on the nipple.

“Steve, please” Tony panted out. Steve could only groan. He decided to move on from the abused nubs and guided Tony to lay down on the bed, chucking off both their shirts. Unbuttoning Tony’s bottoms like a birthday present, he was suddenly overcome with the smell of the brunet. Slick, wet, heat. He could smell the want oozing off of the omega and it was all he could do not to just rip off his pants. Steve’s eyes flashed a bit red and he dove in to have a taste. Tony’s screeched moan just egging him on to dig his tongue deeper into the omega’s hole. Steve’s grip on Tony’s thighs were bruising, his chin was soaked with omega slick.

Tony’s moaned in incoherent babbles, his hands gripping Steve’s hair, unsure if it is to keep him there or to push him away. Steve alternated from licking everywhere and thrusting his tongue deep into his omega. And then suddenly, the omega stiffened, his hole twitching around the alpha’s tongue. Tony screeched out a long moan, his entire body twitching and legs squeezing at Steve’s head while the alpha just carried on with licking and thrusting. Bordering on pain and pleasure, Tony sobbed out “Too much!” prompting the alpha to get up and take a good look at his omega. As he backed up, Tony closed his twitching legs and curled for a bit, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. Just when Steve started shimmying out of his own pants, he heard shuffling on the bed.

Tony had himself in presenting position—on all fours, ass up. He looked back at Steve with intense heat, his skin positively burning.

“I want you, alpha” he said as he ducked his head and lifted a hand back to grab his ass, presenting his hole.

Steve howled, ripping off his own clothes as he desperately mounted behind his omega. His cock positively hard, a knot already forming at the base. He reached to grab the omega’s face, kissing him senseless as he slowly inserted himself within Tony. The omega mewled with every inch of the huge cock pushing inside him, tingles of electricity rubbing his insides. He feels like he’s already close to another orgasm. With one final push, Steve shoves the rest of his cock into Tony’s hole, sending sparks of pleasure throughout the omega, setting off another orgasm. Steve has to hold off of coming through the twitching grip on his cock. Still holding his omega’s head in a frozen open kiss, he licked at the drool dripping from the younger man’s mouth. As he felt the final twitches from the Tony’s body, he started with a slow, deep thrust. Tony’s eyes rolled back when Steve started thrusting faster. Every movement rubbed electricity though their bodies, the pleasure so intense that it took only a few hard thrusts until both of them climaxed, Steve’s knot locking them together. Steve couldn’t hear through the blood rushing in his ears but he could make out Tony’s desperate chant.

“Bite me! Bite me! Bite me!” Tony cried and Steve growled as he bit into the omega’s neck, claiming him.

Tony’s entire body convulsed as he came for the fourth time, milking his alpha’s cock. He was floating, he had never come untouched before, not even in his heats, let alone untouched four times in a single night. Steve was holding tightly onto his omega’s writhing body, sparks running throughout his own body. He grinded their hips together, riding the orgasm. When the heat and the buzz started to dial down into a mellow buzz, he looked at his exhausted omega. Tony had tears and drool running down his face. Steve turned him to take lazy kiss.

After a while, as he waited for his knot to go down, Tony fell asleep. Steve withdrew his cock from his omega and went up to gather their clothes, setting them on the laundry basket. He was tired despite only coming once. He yawned and went back to the bed, spooning behind Tony. 

He thinks he’s never had such a good sleep.

* * *

The next day, they couldn’t stop touching each other over breakfast. Too preoccupied with each other, they didn’t hear the commotion around them. A cough stopped them from their make-out session, the others had filled inside the room with smirks and curiosity on their faces.

Tony’s cheeks grew red and he pushed away his alpha, causing said alpha to huff out his disappointment.

“Mind introducing us, Cap?” Sam spoke up amidst the childish giggles his Family were making.

“Right, this is Tony. He’s mine.” Steve simply replied, trying to pull his omega closer.

“You’re so great with words, oh great leader” Nat said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She went up and snatched the omega from Steve. 

The Family welcomed the omega into their fold over breakfast. Loki, Jan and Nat the most eager out of all of them.

Steve asked Bucky to contact the Starks to finish their deal as well as announce their union. He couldn’t wait for their oath taking.

The hours of the day passed by and soon it was night. The Starks were on their way for dinner and the Family decided to make themselves scarce. They might be pack but whatever was about to happen was between their Captain and his omega. As well as the apparently protective father of the omega.

No greetings could be uttered once Howard and Maria Stark came and saw the bite on their son’s neck.

Tony sat by his mother as his alpha tried calming down his fuming father.

“I asked you to own him, not claim him!” he shouted. And as if without any self-preservation, he uttered “Same thing” which only enraged the Stark elder even more.

Maria sighed as they watched their beloveds fight. She looked at her son who was looking at his alpha with such fondness. He seemed to notice the eyes on him and looked at his mother.

“He’s my mate, mama” he insisted. “I felt it, like electricity coursing through me” he reached for his mother’s hands, squeezing them. Maria sighed again. Only her son would find that his supposed savior would also be his True Mate.

“I don’t doubt you, my dear” she smiled as she pulled her son in for a hug. “I just wasn’t expecting to let you go so soon.” Tony snuggled closer to his mother. “You still have me, mama” 

Finally, the fight simmered down with Steve trying to placate Howard.

“I don’t need your weapons or tech anymore. I’ll leave your company alone. I just want Tony.” He tried.

“Oh you absolute fool, you don’t need the company or me—“

“What does that mean?”

“I make most of the tech and weapons the company produces” Tony pipes in. Steve thinks he’s fallen even more in love with his omega.

“Is that right, doll?”

“Yeah, I love inventing things” he said shyly. Steve looks at Tony besotted, Howard’s angry mumbles inaudible. In the end, Howard decides it was a decent outcome. He couldn’t really fight the fact that they were True Mates nor that Tony was already half-way in love with the Captain. Howard had alpha agree to another deal though, concerning Stark Industries and the Family. 

They spend the rest of the hour making sure Howard doesn’t try to kill the Captain, initial fear and intimidation gone. When they leave, Steve takes Tony by the legs and swings him over his shoulder.

“Steve!” Tony shrieks and laughs out, scrambling to grab onto anything. 

“We’re celebrating!” Steve exclaims as he spanks the omega’s bottom. Tony gasps at the impact. Steve whistles as he leads them to their room, Tony’s laughter ringing through the halls.

He thinks he’s never been so happy. 

And it’s only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this is just me word vomiting to get the smut scene out. but oh well.


End file.
